Cyberconnect2
CyberConnect 2 (サイバーコネクトツー Saibākonekutotsū) is a character introduced in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. She is a DLC character which must be downloaded to use. Personality Cyberconnect2 usually has a laid-back and friendly personality, however when she sees one of her friends in mortal peril, she becomes fuelled with rage which she can harness into power. Appearance CyberConnect2 is a tan skinned girl with brilliant emerald eyes and blonde, spiked hair worn with a white and black themed hat, gold goggles with green lenses, and pointed canine ears. She has white body markings and a black and white tail. She also has a fair sized bust. CC2 wears a white vest with green detailing and three straps over the chest, and also a big, loose neck/collar. She also has white loose gloves with green detailing and gold bracelets, slightly puffed white shorts with an orange and gold belt with CC2 on it. Her boots are also white and green. She has black, tight pieces of clothing under her gloves, vest, and shorts, which may be spandex. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory CC makes her first appearance as a DLC character. In one event, CC gives playing 'Four Goddesses Online' a shot and goes up against +Green Heart+ not knowing it is in fact Vert herself. Both sides were desperately trying to gain the upper hand but eventually CC won. When CC goes to Leanbox to see Vert she is surprised to learn that Vert was in fact the same +Green Heart+ she had beaten in 4GO. Hyperdimension Neptunia V, Re;Birth1&2 Fighting Abilities CyberConnect2, or Cybercon for short, is a playable character after purchasing a DLC. Cybercon is a agile character having an AGI on par with Neptune and her TEC is also pretty good on par with Blanc. Her LUK is ok, INT and MEN are average and her MOV is a natural 5. The opposite can be said about her STR and VIT, her STR is a bit lacking, been slightly over Plutia's and her VIT is terrible, been the worse of the DLC characters. Although her AGI is more then enough to avoid most attacks, when she gets hit she takes it very hard and in early game with low HP it can be fatal if a Risky foe attacks her twice in a row and manages to hit her. She also have a lacking SP but her HP is average,her VIT can be tough to deal with but with challenges and the right equipment it can be dealt with. Where Cybercon really shines is in her ability to keep moving about the battlefield, with high AGI, TEC and her passive abilities she doesn't stop, often been the first to attack on every turn. She specializes on rush attacks and oddly enough her rush attacks break guards rather nicely and her Dual Blade Dance is an example of it. Trying to do damage with Cybercon against a physical foe is an act of folly but she can break they're guard rather easily for powerful characters to step in. Mid game Cybercon picks herself up and becomes a good character, able to destroy enemies Guards for other characters to step in. Cybercon is a great guard break character, able to keep moving on the field and avoid most attacks,her VIT can be pumped up with challenges and equipment so only early in game is where she is most fragile, the unusual rush breaking ability is what distinguishes her from other characters and all that makes her good for a party of physical characters, with all this in mind the player will wonder if she is legit or is she hacking. *Passive Abilities Paralysis Null Reduce Wait Time = Makes the character act faster after each of her turn *SP Skills Peerless Wild Blade: Single Target, Neutral, Physical Type, 4 Hits Twin Void Strike: Single Target, Neutral, Physical Type, 6 Hits Promise Fulfillment: Single Target, Assist Skill, Boosts STR and INT Never Despair: Multiple Target, Healing Skill, Heals 30% *Rush Attacks Rush: Physical Type, Neutral, 2 Hits, 25CP Rapid Rush: Physical Type, Neutral, 3 Hits, 37CP High Rush: Physical Type, Neutral, 5 Hits, 50CP Storm Rush: Physical Type, Neutral, 5 Hits, 62CP *Power Attacks Power Edge: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 20CP Power Slash: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 30CP Slash Edge: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 40CP Dagger Impact: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 50CP *Breaker Attacks Break Edge: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 16CP Break Hit: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 24CP Break Dagger: Physical Type, Neutral, 2 Hits, 32CP *EX Finishers Dual Blade Dance: Physical, Neutral, Rush Combo, 4 Hits, Lv1 EXE Absolute Wind: Magical, Wind Affinity, Power Combo, 1 Hit, Lv1 EXE Shining Bones: Physical, Neutral, Break Combo, 1 Hit, Lv1 EXE Double Strike Death: Physical, Neutral, Power Combo, 3 Hits, Lv2 EXE Peerless Whirlwind: Physical, Wind, Rush Combo, 8 Hits, Lv2 EXE *EXE Drive Black Fang Soul: Physical Type, Neutral, 5 Hits Note: In this EXE Drive extended version it turns into Wind Affinity after the 4th hit and does 31 Hits. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 CyberConnect2 makes a return in the PS Vita remake, and she joins the main storyline in Re;Birth 1, unlike Victory. She is encountered during Chapter 4 in Lowee after beating an Ancient Dragon and brings the party to see Financier. She is later seen in Chapter 7 and temporarily joins the party to take down a Fake Black Heart. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2 CyberConnect2 is set to make a return in mk2 PSVita remake. Gallery For fanart please see CC_(fanart). For official images: CC (images) Img2.jpg|Concept Art. cc2_img.png Re;Birth1 CG 11.png Trivia *CC represents CyberConnect 2, the company behind the .hack// and Naruto Storm series. *CC's appearance is based off of Kite of the .hack// series, while her tattoos resemble those from Black Rose of the same series. *CC's Japanese voice actress also voiced Black Rose of the .hack// series. *It's also been said that her personality and appearance took a few notes from Naruto. *CC's claim that she is from Fukoka is a nod to Fukuoka, the city where the company is located. *CC's Face Tattoos have the company initials, on her right cheek she has two Cs, one inside the other and on her left cheek a number 2. * CC's themed hat and tail resembles Red Savarin from Solatorobo: Red the hunter, a game made by CyberConnect2. Category:Female character Category:Mascots Category:Human Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:CC Category:Neptunia Victory DLC Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 1 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 2 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 DLC Category:Heroes Category:Allies